


Uczta

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A my wyszłyśmy razem z nimi, czyli cenzura! ;)</p></blockquote>





	Uczta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).



— Nigdy więcej! — Godryk Gryffindor trzasnął drzwiami dyrektorskiego gabinetu.   
  
Reszta Założycieli – choć na pewno zauważyła jego przybycie – nie zwróciła nań uwagi. Salazar dalej pisał coś na pergaminie, Rowena studiowała jakąś księgę, a Helga malowała kolejny obraz przedstawiający martwą naturę. Jej zdaniem był idealny do kuchni.   
  
— Nigdy więcej nie pójdę na żadną chędożoną ucztę! — Kontynuował niezrażony Godryk. — Tam nie ma normalnych kobiet. To są harpie. Zwłaszcza moja ciotka! Uparła się, że mnie ożeni z jakąś baronową i nie obchodzi ją, że nie chcę! Ja nie Salazar, nie potrafię mówić, iż kogoś lubię, a w myślach tylko czekać na dogodną okazję, żeby wbić mu nóż w plecy! Bez urazy, Slythie. Następnym razem to wy odbieracie jej listy i piszecie odpowiedź odmowną, zanim ja znów się nad nią zlituję! Koniec! Większość tych kobiet, jak widzi młodego rycerza to gna na łeb, na szyję, żeby tylko oczarować. Phi! Tak właściwie to nic o czarach nie wiedzą, a trzepotanie rzęsami sprawia wrażenie, jakby im coś wpadło do oka! I te duszące wręcz perfumy! Wystawić takie do okna, może wywietrzeją!   
  
Podczas monologu, Gryffindor przy okazji zrzucił stos papierów z centralnego stołu, podpalił je, przewrócił parę rzeczy, pozwalał różne rzeczy z półek – Rowena rzuciła się, żeby ratować książki – i wprowadzał chaos. Przez kilka minut niszczył wszystko, co mu tylko w ręce wpadło, klnąc na czym świat stoi. Gdy już się trochę uspokoił, zmęczony opadł na swoje krzesło, zasłaniając twarz rękami. Chwilę później, ktoś je odciągnął i złożył mu na ustach delikatny pocałunek.   
  
— Jesteś słodki, jak się wściekasz, wiesz? — zapytał swoim naturalnie niskim i głębokim głosem Slytherin, opierając się o podłokietniki. Na jego ustach gościł lekki, ciut ironiczny uśmiech. Godryk prychnął, lecz wbrew temu wplątał palce w śnieżnobiałe* włosy Slytherina i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku. Tym razem o wiele bardziej pożądliwego.   
  
Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho, zamykając się za Założycielkami. 

**Author's Note:**

> A my wyszłyśmy razem z nimi, czyli cenzura! ;)


End file.
